1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay, and especially to an electromagnetic relay capable of performing operation characteristics adjusting work for a fixed contact terminal.
2. Related Art
As a conventional electromagnetic relay, for example, there is an electromagnetic relay like one shown in FIG. 1 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2001-521273, in which a core 16 is inserted from the lateral side through a coil tube 11 of a coil body 1 having first and second flanges 12, 13 at both ends thereof, while first and second fixed contact supports 3, 4 are assembled on the first flange 12 side from above. In the foregoing electromagnetic relay, a contact spring 23 rotates via an armature 22 that is adsorbed to and separated from the core 16, to open and close contacts.